


and when you're feeling open I'll still be here

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [78]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi, established braven & minty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller tries to set up a foursome, and things don't pan out the way Raven expects. Not that she particularly minds the alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and when you're feeling open I'll still be here

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/post/137997177575/so-i-was-talking-with-miller-last-night)

“So I was talking with Miller last night-”

“Great,” Bellamy groans. “What’d he let slip this time?”

Raven shrugs, “Just that you used to enjoy threesomes on the regular.”

“I thought you knew that.”

“Nope,” Raven says, fiddling with her brace. “We were thinking a double date tomorrow night.”

Bellamy exhales, rubbing his eyes. “Did you just-”

“Set up a foursome with your second-in-command and his cute boyfriend? Yes.”

“Miller’s gay.”

“Uh huh, and two of the other three people are dudes so I think we’ll be okay. It was his idea anyways.”

“You’re serious.”

Raven rolls her eyes, “I like to think I have a better sense of humor than pretending to set up a foursome, what the fuck.”

Bellamy pulls on his jacket, pocketing a radio. “Whatever, that was different. Not- I have to go patrol, later.”

And Raven watches him stalk over to the truck, wondering what the hell just happened.

.

Monty finds her working on a new weapon. It’s a safety net in case things go completely south with the adults, and it keeps her from lashing out when Abby tries to play concerned friend-doctor-boss-mother.

“So… we have a date tomorrow?”

Raven barks out a laugh, grabbing a smaller wrench. “Don’t think so. Bell didn’t bite.”

“Huh. Well, Monroe found a stash of films and is having a viewing tomorrow.”

Raven’s lips quirk, “Are you just here to clear up your social calendar? Aren’t you popular.”

Monty shrugs, checking his watch. “Miller and I will have the super fluffy green blanket, either way.”

“Okay.” Raven pauses, looking at her miniaturized shocker that could be easily concealed on a person.

“Is that-?”

“Not done yet, out.”

“Raven, _c'mon-_ ”

“Nu-uh, I need two more days, that’s it.”

“Y'know I heard you made an escape pod in like twenty minutes.”

“Oh, fuck off Monty,” Raven says, unable to completely bite back a smile.

“Dream on,” he answers with a wink before leaving, and Raven would bet her next meal that he picked up that exit from Miller. She turns back to her little shockers with gusto. She still needed to magnify their power somehow, but if she could… well, they wouldn’t need to play child to the counsel anymore. Raven gets back to work, her smile only half grim.

.

She waits until they’re both naked and sated in bed, and it only feels a little like a trap.

“You wanna talk about earlier?”

“No. Fuck, just, not yet.”

Bellamy kisses the side of her neck, an almost apology.

Raven takes it, fingertips thrumming over his chest. “Okay. What do you wanna do tomorrow?”

She can feel him roll his eyes, “I talked to Miller. We’ll do the movie, just not immediately jumping into bed with them.”

Raven cocks an eyebrow at that. “You’re not ruling it out.”

Bellamy’s lips turn up into a small smile, “Not completely, no.”

.

The first film Monroe picks is War, Inc. It feels a little too on the nose for Raven, but to be honest, she isn’t paying attention anyways. She’s cuddled between Monty and Bellamy, Miller’s arm behind her and Monty’s heads, and she feels safe in a way she hasn’t since her leg’s been fucked up. It probably warrants more thought, but she’s happy, and for now, that’s good enough.


End file.
